Signibble
Snacks , | foodspinoff = Snacks , | ywww = 2010}} is a Rank D Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. Signibble evolves into Signiton when fused with a GHz Orb. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Signibble resembles a orange-yellow skinned small humanoid with prominent fangs, squinty eyes and a dual colored black and yellow hair. He wears a yellow kimono with black stripes, as well as a pair of sandals. Signibble is a very mischievous Yo-kai, who prefers to having fun in crashing Nate's sleepover repeated times by manipulating the TV. Signibble can eat radio waves, Wi-Fi signals, and battery life by eating the lightning bolts that surround him. Profile [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|''Yo-kai Watch]] Signibble appears on telephone poles everywhere on Blossom Heights and in Shopper's Row. He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Yellow Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Signibble can be found in the Abandoned Tunnel. One way to find Signibble is in the 2nd Quiz Room behind the 40 Gate Globe Gate of Whimsy; he always appears in the bottom left tree. Yo-kai Watch 3 Signibble can be found on telephone poles in Blossom Heights and Harrisville Station. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |70|Thunder|5 = All enemies|6 = Releases its stored electric waves onto its foes all at once.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): ''"You and me, we got electricity!"'' * Loafing: ''"Need to recharge."'' * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Yeahhhhh!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"Thanks!"'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"What was that?"'' * Freed from the Crank-a-kai: ''"I'm OUT! I'm all charged up and ready to be friends with you!"'' * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): ''"You and me, we're on the same wavelength!"'' * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Yay! I'm free! Thank you so much! Let's be friends forever!" In the anime Signibble first appears in EP006, in which causes the T.V to change channels automatically and ruining Nate and his friends' chances of watching the Next HarMEOWny late show. Jibanyan tries to fight him (with a vaccum cleaner), but Signibble has the vaccum cleaner to suck Whisper inside and disable him, allowing Signibble to escape. His medal is shown in EP010 implying he gave his to Nate alongside Komajiro. In EP027, Signibble was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. In EP092, he visits the InaUsa Detective Agency when his friend Count Zapaway is murdered. Hailey Anne and Usapyon eventually find that B3-NK1 is responsible, only to realize that he did it to stop the mischief the two Yo-kai were causing. Etymology * "Signibble" is a portmanteau of signal and nibble. * "Denpaku-kozō" is a portmanteau of denpa (電波, "electric wave", though also used to refer to mobile phone signals) and pakupaku (ぱくぱく, onomatopoeia for munching on something), with the ending kozō ("youngster"). * "Ondívoro" translates as "that feeds on waves", similarly to words like "herbivore". * "interferêncio" is a portmanteau of the word "interferencia" which translates as interference and the brazillian name "Clarêncio" Trivia Signibble's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: "Sparky", "Nicky", "Noshwave", and "Nibbles". In other languages de:Spannsel Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:One-chanceside Category:Omamori Tribe